


i hope it stays dark forever

by joshllyman



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Other, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman
Summary: It’s raining when you approach the beach.Sebastian loves the rain. He’s told you before that people make him anxious, that it’s hard to be around them, but that you’re the exception. You wonder if that’s still true.
Relationships: Player (Stardew Valley)/Other(s), Sebastian/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	i hope it stays dark forever

**Author's Note:**

> me two days ago: i don't wanna write stardew fanfic  
> me today: ......

It’s raining when you approach the beach.

Sebastian loves the rain. He’s told you before that people make him anxious, that it’s hard to be around them, but that you’re the exception. You wonder if that’s still true.

He’s sitting on the end of the pier, and you make sure to step on the creakiest slat to signal your approach. He doesn’t turn his head.

“Go away,” he murmurs, just barely audible over the sound of drops splashing into the ocean.

You ignore his plea and make to sit beside him. Now he turns his head. You’re certain he’s been crying; the redness in his eyes could mean nothing else.

“I said go away,” he repeats, louder now, angrier.

“Please let me explain,” you say, and you go to touch his knee. He recoils.

A flash of lightning illuminates the sky.

“I didn’t know,” you say.

Sebastian shakes his head and looks up at the sky. “Bullshit,” he says. He wipes at his face. “I told you things I’ve never told anyone.” He raises his voice. “Not even Abigail. Not even Sam!”

You flinch, and you think he must see you out of the corner of his eye. He bites his lip, shakes his head. When he speaks again, his voice has resumed its usual quiet timbre.

“You had to have known.”

Guilt gnaws at your heart, tears at your stomach. There are words stuck in your throat that you can’t force out. You’re not sure he would want to hear them anyway. 

Sebastian gathers his knees to his chest and turns his head toward you. “When’s the wedding, anyway?” he asks.

You pry your tongue away from the roof of your mouth. “Three days from now,” you whisper.

He huffs a bitter laugh. “Jesus. Getting right on with it.”

“It wasn’t my idea,” you answer, and it’s the truth but you know it’s not enough.

“Well, congratu-fucking-lations, I guess.” He looks out at the ocean. “I hope you don’t expect me to be there.”

You take a deep breath. “It’s up to you,” you say uneasily.

“It’s really not,” he answers. “We both know Demetrius and mom won’t let me stay home from what promises to be the social event of the year.”

“It’s not going to be—”

“Nothing ever happens in this town.” He bites his lip. “Of course it will be. You’re the only interesting thing that’s ever happened around here, and now…”

He trails off. You squeeze your eyes shut, as if closing them could shut out the pain. 

“We can still be friends,” you say, but you know it’s the wrong thing as soon as the words come across your lips.

He looks at you in a way he’s never looked at you before. His face is filled with anger, with confusion. With hatred.

“You serious?” he asks.

You look away.

“You really are a dumbass, you know that?” He stands, and you follow suit, desperate to right the wrong you’ve done him. He starts to walk away; you reach out and grab his forearm.

“Sebastian, please,” you say.

He looks at your hand for a long moment, then his eyes flicker upward and meet yours.

In the next moment he’s pulling you close, touching your face, pressing his lips to yours. Your mouth falls open in a gasp, and he holds you tight, foreheads touching. The moment is over before it begins; he steps back, and the anger and hate on his face are gone. In their place is left only hurt.

“Fuck off,” he says, the words spat out like bitter pills. 

He turns and walks away, and you don’t have it in your heart to follow after him. 

**Author's Note:**

> title from the mountain goats' "no children"  
> thanks forever to my team  
> links to socials in profile


End file.
